The Sayian War
by dark kamikaze
Summary: A newly revived and more powerful sayian race wages war on the defenders of earth. Takes place 5 years after the defeat of Majin Buu.


The Sayian War  
By Dark Kamikaze  
  
  
Three years ago. That's when it all started. . . This brutal war between the saiyans and the  
defenders of Earth; the Z Warriors  
  
The only ones that haven't been killed in battle yet are the saiyans, demi-saiyans, and Piccolo.   
  
Now there is a lull in the fighting as Bulma had designed a temporary barrier to keep the saiyans  
out. But it is only a matter of time before the saiyans break through the barrier. Now we find our  
heroes training for the upcoming battle.  
  
"Bulma, tell me again," says a confused Goku, "how long do we have to train before the saiyans  
can break through the barrier?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" asks an exasperated Bulma, "I don't know!"  
  
"Heehhhehehee" Goku rubs the back of his head in familiar Son fashion. "Sorry."  
  
Gohan, at the time 20 years old, runs away from his girlfriend Videl, who at the moment is  
wearing a very mischievous grin. Videl uses her Ki to phase out and appear directly in front of  
Gohan. Gohan, who wasn't expecting her to do this, slammed directly into sending her flying  
into a nearby tree.  
  
"Videl?" asks a concerned Gohan "Are you OK?"  
  
"Gotcha" says Videl in a very cocky voice as she slams into his back sending him into the  
splinters of the tree.  
  
"Ouch" whines Gohan, his pride hurt more than anything. After all, he should've been able to  
sense her movement.'I just wasn't concentrating hard enough. That's all. After all I still do have  
my Mystic upgrade'.  
  
Goku, in the meantime, was now sparring with Gotenks. Gotenks being his usual cocky self was  
barely trying to defeat Goku  
  
"Gotenks! Focus! You cannot be this cocky when the saiyans arrive, or you will get killed" yelled  
an irritated Goku.  
  
"OK, but your asking for it, old man!" Gotenks screams, his aura flaring up around him as he  
charges Goku. Goku senses that Gotenks is pissed, so he knows that Gotenks' style is going to be  
sloppy.  
  
Goku dodges or blocks every punch kick combo that Gotenks can muster. Now Gotenks is the  
one getting irritated.  
  
"He has to have some kind of weakness" Gotenks mutters, thinking aloud. "I got it!"  
  
Gotenks jumps backwards and starts shooting Ki blasts at Goku as quickly as he can form them.  
And Goku, who had not been expecting this from the enraged Gotenks, is only able to block five  
out of 18 energy blasts. Thus, Goku's uniform was pretty torn but Goku had no signs of physical  
harm.   
  
"Not bad, Gotenks." Goku says with a smile.  
  
"Not too bad yourself, Goku" Gotenks says as he defuses.  
  
Meanwhile . . . Mirai Trunks was teaching Vegeta how to use a sword.  
  
"No, not like that," Trunks said as Vegeta over swung on an uppercut and nearly flipped from the  
momentum. "Like this."   
  
Trunks guided him through the uppercutting slash and Vegeta wasn't exactly pleased . . . Quite  
frankly, he was furious.  
  
"You stupid brat! I am a sayian elite!" Roared Vegeta, causing Trunks to wince slightly. "I don't  
need training from a time traveling freak like you!!!"  
  
Vegeta stalked away, while Trunks followed him closely.  
  
"OK," said Trunks, in a patient voice. "If I'm such a freak, then why don't you try to beat me in a  
sword duel!"  
  
"Humph. Fine brat, show me what you've got!" roars Vegeta going straight to ssj2.  
  
"Gladly!" retorts Trunks, also powering up to ssj2.  
  
They fly toward each other at breakneck speeds. The sound of swords coming from their sheaths  
can barely be heard over the sonic booms the speed is producing. Then they collide. The world  
has never seen a faster or more deadly sword fight. The blades are flying so quickly all it is a  
huge blur of silver surrounding the bodies of the two fighters. Finally, Vegeta's lack of proper  
training begins to become apparent as time wears on.   
  
"Damn you!" Vegeta screams as he loses control of his sword, thus letting it fly out of his hands.  
"You'll pay for embarrassing me!"  
  
"Well, if y-" Trunks begins, but is cut short by a volley of Ki blasts.  
  
All that can be heard now is Vegeta's maniacal laughter and Trunks' screams of pain.  
'Must. . . Reach . . . Sword' Trunks thinks dimly, reaching for his sword which he had dropped  
when Vegeta fired. His hand grasps around the handle, he takes a few Ki blasts, stands his aura  
flaring around him as he does. He then raises his sword and yells, "Burning Explosion!!!" While  
stabbing his sword into the ground.  
  
"What the h-?" Vegeta says as the ground crumbles around him and a huge beam of energy  
shoots from beneath him. He screams as he is pushed higher and higher into the air. Then Trunks  
stops the attack. Vegeta floats slowly down to the ground dropping out of super sayian as he did.  
He was nearly unconscious from the attack.  
  
Trunks had dropped out of SSJ2, and was standing out of breath, staring at his father with  
narrowed eyes.  
  
"You don't deserve this," Trunks said while drawing out a senzu bean. "But, if the saiyans break  
through that shield soon, we'll need you."  
  
He slipped the senzu in his mouth and he chewed it and sprung to his feet.  
  
"Excellent. I feel much stronger now that I have recovered." Vegeta said with his usual smirk  
present once more.  
  
"Hey guys," Chi-Chi calls. "It's time for dinner!"  
  
This resulted in every sayian going SSJ and racing for the door.  
  
  
  
After dinner (3 hours later).....  
  
"Man, I'm stuffed," says Goku, while patting his stomach. "That was great Chi-Chi."  
  
"Yeah," agrees Gohan. "Anyway . . . Dad do you think we stand a chance against the saiyans?"  
  
"I don't know, son,"says Goku. "All we can do is train and hope the damn shield holds up."  
  
Bulma grabs a frying pan Chi-Chi was holding ad hits Goku with it.  
  
"If it wasn't for the 'damn shield' we would all be dead right now!" screams Bulma. "Anyway,  
were going home now. Vegeta wants to use the gravity chamber to train."  
  
"Okay, later guys," says Goku. "See you at Roshi's in 2 days." 


End file.
